


如我所愿

by bester



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bester/pseuds/bester
Summary: 如我所愿，又如你所愿
Relationships: Guō Jiā/Jiǎ Xǔ, 郭嘉/贾诩, 郭贾





	如我所愿

**Author's Note:**

> 我流现pa，贾诩醉酒。

“贾诩,你好像喝得有多。”郭嘉见贾诩的眼神有些朦胧,停下倒酒的手, 问他，“今天就到这吧。”“哈哈 ,郭嘉大人劝人少喝酒,倒是少见。”贾诩捏捏手中的酒杯慢慢道, 不能负每一滴倒在杯里的酒’不就是您常说的 ?”  
贾诩今天打了场漂亮战,下班后应同事邀请, 在酒吧里已经喝过一轮,到家后郭嘉称要为他庆祝,十分自然地打开酒柜。原只是小酌一杯,再到如今一瓶又一瓶灌入胃中,贾诩也记不清自己喝了多少。  
“唔,”贾诩放下酒杯，揉了揉太阳穴。似乎真的喝过头了，胃里一阵翻腾,脑袋也晕乎乎的。他只觉得一股燥热从体内升起 ,呼出的热气混进空气中, 变得粘稠。“确实...” 他拍拍发烫的脸颊,扶着桌子走几步，忽然往郭嘉身上倒去。“这下就棘手呢。”郭嘉抓起他的手臂, 环着自己的肩膀,带他去浴室。  
“郭奉孝，”一直低头的贾诩对他说, “吻我。”“你醉了。”“是。”郭嘉笑笑,亲了他的脸颊。

不够,还不够。

郭嘉被推倒在沙发上, 贾诩压着他,迫切地寻他的唇。两人陷进柔软的沙发里,唇舌交缠,交换津液。像是要把对方吞吃一般,贾诩主动吮吸郭嘉的软舌,夺走他所剩的温柔。直到窒息感涌来。脑袋缺氧, 他才分离他们的唇,拉出一条银丝,断裂在空中。郭嘉抹去他嘴角溢出的津液, 想说些什么。贾诩解开自己的腰带金属扣，将手指含在嘴里润湿后,朝自己身后探去。他低喘,脱去半褪的牛仔裤，有汗珠从他额头滚落,与指缝中流出的液体濡湿身下的沙发。贾诩半开着腿,对着郭嘉扩张后穴。  
"再打开点，文和,”郭嘉眯起眼睛,抹去他脖颈边的细汗，“为了我。”看着贾诩慢慢张开大腿, 指在他自己身下的穴口中搅动,嘉舔舔唇,解开腰带,开始撸动硬挺的阴茎。“进来 ,”贾诩说，“进来。”郭嘉继续抚慰自己,眼中带笑。贾诩知道自己已经准备好了,见郭嘉只是坐在身前自慰,便直接坐到他大腿上,带着他的手来到他湿润的入口,“我要你进来。”

郭嘉应他的邀请，探入他。没有润滑剂，贾诩的穴道还有些干涩，他尽可能放松自己，最大限度地容纳下郭嘉后续塞入的手指。他解开衬衣的纽扣，一手抚弄自己的乳头，又腾出另一只手撸动两人紧贴小腹的阴茎。渐渐有水声从下方传来，他知道他的身体准备好了。  
贾诩扶着郭嘉的阴茎，缓缓吞下。过程没有他想象中的顺利，坐至一半，他深吸一口气，再试图整根纳入。汗水不断滑落，滴在沙发上，晕开一片。他们身体容纳着对方，最后合成一体，同时发出了满足的叹息。贾诩环抱身前人的脖子，开始上下套弄。郭嘉微微向后仰去，饶有兴趣地看他摆动腰肢。  
贾诩主动的次数屈指可数，这么难得的机会，怎能不好好把握？郭嘉享受着阴茎被湿热的软肉包裹的快感，用舌头逗弄眼前晃动的乳尖。粗糙的舌苔摩挲逐渐发硬的乳粒，酥麻的感觉让贾诩挺起胸膛，将乳珠送往他的口中。双眼紧闭，颤动的睫毛挂着因生理反应而溢出的泪水，皮肤泛起一层粉红，他呻吟着加大腰部摆动的幅度，将体内的阴茎整根吐出又吞入。他又去寻找郭嘉的嘴唇，在亲吻中到达高潮。  
贾诩身体微微痉挛，紧缩的穴肉贪婪地吮吸郭嘉阴茎的每一处。他们的小腹一片狼藉，四处是精液和汗液。  
“我还没射呢。”郭嘉笑着起身压倒贾诩，扶着他精壮的腰身，猛地抽插。他舔舔唇，不断碾过身下人的敏感点。贾诩说不出话，喘气声与呻吟声都被撞得支离破碎。

“奉孝，奉孝。”贾诩的手臂遮着眼睛，嘴里喃喃他的名字，“射进来。”郭嘉轻轻握住他的手腕，吻去他的眼泪，与他十指紧扣，“如你所愿。”他咬住贾诩的下颌，射进他的体内。


End file.
